The Broken Hearts Club
by Doms091
Summary: Love sucks is one thing that Kurt learns and this is kind of his journey, but he may end up having to take better notes.


AN: I don't own Glee or its characters

"So far in my experience, love sucks. It took a crazy hetero phase, being lip raped, and finally being a rebound for me to come to this conclusion. My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and as president of this new club I should start by going over what this club is about. By the name itself you can already piece together that all of us have been on a losing of some sort in the game of love. The purpose of this club is for us to have a healthy outlet or a form of support group, because let's face it; you are here because you have one friends or your friends are too busy flaunting their happy relationship. We are here to motivate each other or be that shoulder to lean on when life is getting rough. The point I am trying to make is that just because we are lonely doesn't have mean we are alone."

"Now to my right in Noah Puckerman, I assure all of you that he will not attack unless provoked, he is your vice president. Before we dive into the heavy stuff, I want to remind everyone that I have brought home-made snacks for us to enjoy af-"

"Two things princess, there is only five of us here so you can stop trying to make it seem like you are in front of hundreds and did you bring your sex-in-your-mouth-brownies?" Apparently Puck has grown immune to my death glare. "You can stop looking at me like that now and tell me where put those awesomely orgasmic brownies."

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted, yes I brought my home-made brownies for after we share a little of why we are here. Now, I think I should start us off with our reasons for why we are here. I have two reasons for being here first, last year I transferred to Dalton Academy for safety reasons. I had a friend there named Blaine, he was gay, and to anyone with a good set of eyes could see that I was completely smitten with him. It is sad that it took the death of my bird for him to return the feelings. Well I thought we were doing well, but I missed my friends so much and that's when I decided to transfer back. I didn't tell Blaine my decision because I just knew it would hurt him so I waited till the last day of school so make-up for future lost time over the summer. When I opened the door to his room I was very surprised to find him and some blonde guy having sex. The blonde smirked and told me that Blaine just used me to get him jealous and all Blaine could do was saying I'm sorry. I left and never looked back; he blew up my phone all summer.

The second reason for me being here starts off years ago. My mom died from cancer leaving just me and my dad. It became a tradition for us to go to her tombstone on her birthday to talk to her as if she was there. My father re-married and with a new family came new traditions. Well from the start I was not too happy about having a new family, because my father would be getting the family he always wanted. I pushed those thoughts aside because I was being ridiculous and selfish. Suddenly all the things that were remotely reminiscent of my mom was disappearing but I didn't have to look far to find Mr. Hudson's things and pictures. I tried to let it go, but my father took Finn to a monster truck show on my mom's birthday and then fussed at me for not wanting to go fishing with them and Mr. Hudson's ashes. Well that was a mouth full." _Hahahaha _"Noah, I'm going to need you to level up in maturity." My comment probably would have been more effective if I wasn't smiling. "is there anyone else who wishes to share a little…..no…..really…I expected as much, well refreshments are in the back."

"Hell yeah, finally!" Puck rushed to the back to attack the brownies.

"Oh no problem, I just bared my soul, that's all" sarcasm drenched my words. I don't know if I should be insulted or to take as a compliment to my baking skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for the first chapter. I wanted to ask for your help, I need a musical that both Rachel and Kurt would have diva off for the role needs to have a sexy leading lady. The next chapter while tell how the club came to be. Review please!


End file.
